Angel
by Writenintheshadows
Summary: Slider has to deal with Ice's guilt over Goose's death. Ice/Slider slash.


Disclaimer: I do own nothing about Top Gun.

Again, I wrote this because there aren't many stories pairing Slider with Iceman without Maverick staying between them.

***

It was early in the morning when Ron woke up by the peaceful sound of rain hitting the window. He closed his eyes again and focused on the noise of water falling outside, his mind wandering on random things, especially about his friend Tom.

How long have they known each other? Many years.

How much did they know each other? A lot.

For how long has he been in love with Tom? He couldn't answer. Since the first time their eyes met, since first time they spoke to each other, since first time they have been through tough times in combat. Hard to say, but fact is he was always thinking about the blond friend.

Last day was a shitty day, which nothing had gone right and Ice was cold, as weird as that sounds, with Kazansky not saying a word when they left the plane after the tragic exercise that ended with Goose's death.

What the hell happened over there on Maverick's F-14? What the hell happened to Tom up there?

Tom had spent the previous afternoon at Viper's office explaining the positions of his and Maverick's plane's before and during the accident, reporting the dialogues between them, why he hadn't taken the shot during the exercise and what he saw after Maverick spin.

A knot was forming in Slider's stomach, an anguish he couldn't explain at the mere thought of Goose's death because Bradshaw and Mitchell were so close. What would he do if it happened to him and Kazansky?

Slider shook his head and shifted on the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

Cursing he got up, and walked through the hall to the door. He was astonished to see Tom there, soaking wet, water dripping from his hair, and after Slider stepped aside Ice entered and stopped over the doormat shaking slightly.

Slider ran to the bathroom and came back with a towel, throwing it over Tom's shoulders and rubbing it against him. Tom looked miserable, not saying a word, head down and taking deep breaths making Ron's heart sink.

All of a sudden Tom leaned against Ron, resting his forehead at the taller man's shoulder in an unexpected but welcome attitude, and Slider embraced his friend, feeling his poor body wet and cold shake a little more.

"Come here. What happened to you?" – Ron said, guiding Tom to his bedroom.

"Which side are you?" – Ice asked, his voice merely a whisper.

"What?"

"Which side are you?" – Ice repeated louder and coldly this time, looking Ron in the eye.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about yesterday's flight! I was on the target, Maverick behind me trying to take the shot… and you were pressuring me to take the shot or leave! You're my RIO! You're supposed to be by my side!" – Tom was screaming now, breathing heavily with tears on his eyes.

Slider hugged him tightly hoping he would calm down, but Ice pushed him hard and had fit of rage.

"You haven't answered my question! Are you by my side or his? I haven't said anything before because of the accident, but I need to know, and I need it now!" – This burst alarmed Slider, actually scaring him after seeing the other man pace furiously around and breathing so fast he was about to collapse.

"Jesus, Tom! Of course I'm by your side and I'm sorry if it looked like I was at Maverick's. It's just… I'm not used to you hesitating. You're taking so long to take the shot I…"

"Shut up!" – Tom screamed loud, his voice echoing in the room. – "You're saying I don't know what I am doing up there? Do I need remind you who the pilot around here is?" – Iceman was panting and shaking more and more.

"No! You shut up and low your voice! Who do you think you are?" – Slider yell, but the fragile look he received back melted his heart. Ice looked like a lost puppy but there was something else in his eyes. Ron could see fear, guilt, and pain.

His feelings got the best of him and forgetting the previous yelling he went forward reaching Tom and pulling him to his arms.

"It was my fault…" – Ice whispered.

"What?"

"Goose's death it's my fault. What I've done?" – Tom started whimpering.

"Who told you this?" – Slider was now concerned. What happened at Viper's office? A lump started to form to his throat as he tightened the embrace, squeezing Tom's body.

"Nobody had to. I know it was my fault. I shouldn't have moved I couldn't take off like I did. I was supposed to know that they would be caught there. I should have stayed and taken the shot! It was my fault, my own!" – After saying that Ice collapsed, falling heavily on the bed and taking Slider with him.

"No… you know it's not your fault. Baby, look at me, please!" - Slider was starting to panic and holding Ice in his arms he started to touch the blond hair, slide his fingers at Tom's face kissing his lips slightly and feeling Tom's response to that.

Slowly Ron started taking Tom's wet clothes off and soon Ice was wearing only black boxers, had goose bumps all over his skin and his nipples were hard from the cold. Slider stopped his task to admire Tom's body.

"I'm cold." – Tom's murmur interrupted his thoughts and he quickly covered the blond and when he was about to leave Tom gripped his wrist with a silent pray in his eyes. – "Stay…" – his lips were whispering but he has no voice left. To Slider this seemed like an invitation to heaven so he slid under the blanket and put his arms around Ice's body feeling the cold and soft skin that covered his muscles and kissing the top of Ice's back, who started snuggling against him seeking for some heat.

Tom turned to him so they were face to face, Ice kissing him desperately, his tongue forcing its way into Slider's mouth, which was responding eagerly and caressing Tom's chest and back. Slowly Tom relaxed under Ron's kisses and touches, laying his head over Slider's chest and fell asleep tiredly.

"I love you, Tom." – Slider whispered at the sleeping man's ear.

The day now was bright outside but Ron made no move to get up. Ice was spread on the bed looking so innocent and fragile; breathing calmly nestled against him, which brought a smile do his lips. He loved this man so much he wanted to protect him no matter what.

Ice woke up about an hour later on an empty bed and could hear sounds coming from bathroom. Slider came out wrapped on a towel and wet hair and suddenly he stopped on his tracks, locking his eyes with Tom's as if surprised to see him awake.

"Are you ok?" – Slider asked.

"Better, I guess." – Said Ice, rubbing his eyes and stiffening his arms.

"Are you sure? You looked messed up early this morning." – Slider couldn't hide the concern on his voice as he sat by Tom's side half embracing the other. – "Look… What you've said, about the accident being your fault… It's not your fault Tom, don't blame yourself." – Slider was tender on his voice and Ice took a deep breath, trying to undo the lump on his throat and shake away the urge to cry again harder.

"No matter what you say Ron, I know I'm to blame. I was so obsessed in winning that I took it too seriously…" – Ice started to say.

"Tom, it's not true, I know you could never do something like that. You're too much of a good pilot. Jesus, how could you think of…"

"Stop, please! Let me talk." – How could Slider say 'no' to those eyes? He started to rub circles on Ice's back as the other went on.

"I knew they were close and the jet wash could give them trouble. I shouldn't have moved out, I should have stayed where I was… but then you started pressuring me and I gave up. I wasn't' suppose to give in under pressure! It was my responsibility take care of them, we were on the same team! Can you understand that? I killed Goose! If I had stayed none of this would happen. I should have stayed where I was until they were safe!" – Tom's face was wet with tears and now Slider could understand his friend's guilt.

Since they first met Ice was the same, never leaving his men by themselves, always doing everything he could to keep them safe, even Maverick because Tom knew his bravado would put him in danger someday and this day just came.

*Goddamn you Maverick!* - Slider thought, because of him, now Tom was suffering as hell. – "Tom… it wasn't your fault. I know I said this before but you have to believe in me! You did what you were supposed to do, nothing less. You're human, put this inside your head! Goose died because his canopy didn't open properly! Jesus Tom, stop blaming yourself! Stop, please!" – Slider was hugging Ice tight, hopping he would calm down and afraid if he leg go Tom would shatter. Again he couldn't resist and started kissing Tom's skin softly, his hands all the way up and down over the other man's body until their lips met and the kiss was deepening fast, and quickly Tom's boxers and Ron's towel were laying on the floor.

Slider laid himself over Tom kissing his mouth, jaw and neck passionately, hand sliding over the blonds' chest stopping over the nipples so he could feel it under his fingertips and daring to kiss the soft flesh, biting it slightly when he heard Tom moan in pleasure, starting to feel his hard on. There was no protest from Tom so Slider kissed his way down to his belly and forward, kissing the other man's cock and wrapping it on his mouth.

Ice could feel the sweat over his body, pleasure hitting him like a wave as Slider's hands were still reaching the base of his back, ribs and chest.

"Come here and kiss me, please…" – he said, his voice hoarse. Slider did as he was commanded and quickly his lips covered Tom's, both men tasting the slightly salty flavor. Tom flip over Ron as they kissed deeper at that movement Slider opened his legs circling Tom's waist with them and squeezed the other man's body.

Tom's grip around Sliders hip tightened and he became more demanding on the kiss, taking Slider's breath away. Soon they were both gasping for air, their chests pressed together as Tom was sliding himself inside Ron but stopped when Slider bit his shoulder after a stronger thrust.

"Don't stop…" – Ron begged, so Ice kept the task at hand hitting repeatedly the same soft spot inside Slider, pressing Ron's cock between their abdomens until they couldn't resist more and finally came.

Ice was still, eyes closed, feeling Slider's fingers touch his hair in a tender way only he could manage.

"I love you… you know that, right? I will always be by your side."

Tom didn't need hear anything else, the guilt still inside of him, but not as the same as before. He was aware of his fear of losing his RIO as Maverick did yesterday, he was afraid of making mistakes that could cost lives and, no matter what Ron had said to him before, he knew he had at least a tiny bit of guilty in all this. However, Slider's efforts to comfort him were making him feel better so he could go on.

"I love you too. Thank you."

Ice felt Slider put a kiss on top of his head before he fell asleep again. Slider watched his angel sleep a little more before falling himself asleep too.


End file.
